Ah, It's A Wonderful Spamano Life!
by KittyKell
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song, Neko!Spain trys to convince rich Neko!Romano to join him in the stray life where there's no rules.


This story was based off of the song Ah, It's a wonderful cat's life! Particularly the one by 96Neko and you should totally check it out!

Hetalia and the song is not owned by me at all.

* * *

"You know, my friend, you have a really big home."

A short, high pitched scream echoed through the room and eyes met. The speaker was a handsome neko man, with tanned skin, tussled brown hair and gleaming green eyes. His tail swirled mischievously as he lay on the window sill, a catty grin on his face.

The male he was referring to was another neko. The man quickly hid his shock with anger, "Who the hell are you! Get out you stray bastard!"

A low chuckle, "I may be a stray…but that's the best thing out there….for a cat."

A low scoff and the angry man sat down stiffly on a chair away from the window. He glared with bright honey eyes through his auburn hair, the other noticing a large curl at the top of it, right beside his pure white cat ears. His poofy tail was shaking in annoyance at the intruder before him.

"Yeah right, pervert." He grumbled, "How could being a stray be so good?"

The stray cat gave him a goofy grin, "Well…" he didn't move from his spot in the window but drew his arm toward the younger, "If you'd come out with me, under these beautiful stars, I could show you."

"No pervert!" the answer was sharp but against his better judgment he had drew closer to the elder cat. Taking a closer look he was wearing a button up red shirt, khaki vest, and a loose red tie. His pants were dark jeans and wore plain sneakers. His ears and tail were dark brown, and looked a little dirty and matted, much like the cat. Cuts and scrapes were visible and the younger gave him a look.

But the elder cat laughed it off and held out his hand again, "My name is Antonio!"

He was continued to be glared at and his hand wasn't taken, but the younger spat out his name, "Lovino."

The green eyes lit up, "Excellent! You know Lovino…your white fur is very pretty."

Lovino felt his face heat up and he struggled to throw insults at the prying man, which only caused him to laugh, "And now you look like a tomato! I do love tomatoes…"

Lovino had made to push the annoying cat away but Antonio jumped up himself, standing on the opposite side of the window. He smiled at the angry cat, "I ask again…would you like to see how being a stray is better?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Of course not you stupido!" but Antonio only chuckled and leaned closer, "Is it that collar that won't let you leave, my friend?"

Lovino's hand immediately went to the leather collar around his neck. The leather was pure white with green and red stripes, along with a large golden bell in the front. Antonio grinned and leaned so close that Lovino swore he felt his breath on his neck – when did they get so close?! – "I could…bite it off for you."

He smiled wide and revealed his sharp fangs but Lovino roughly pushed him away, "Pervert! Don't touch me and go away!"

Antonio laughed, "being a stray is great, Lovi! We steal fish and chase birds all day! Then we get to have a late siesta, while everyone still has to work!"

Lovino winced at the nickname the Spaniard had decided for him. "I could even introduce you to my two best amigos! Francis and Gilbert! We'll all have so much fun!"

Antonio backed up, "If you just jumped out your window we could run together!"

Lovino was less than impressed and he lightly called out, "Police!"

Antonio tensed up and came closer, "Don't do that!"

Lovino just shook his head, "Why don't you become someone's cat. You could still do all that stuff."

Antonio looked up, "If I had to be owned by anyone…..it'd have to be you!" he grinned and pointed to the Italian cat before grinning again, "Actually…I'd prefer to own you myself."

"Police!" Antonio screamed, "Stop that!"

Lovino turned away from his window and crossed his arms, giving Antonio the perfect chance to look at the boy. You could tell he was rich by the Italian clothes he was wearing, and Lovino glanced over to see those two glowing orbs looking him up and down.

"You're a pervert!" he glared at him, "And your eyes shine really creepily in the dark…" Antonio leaned forward but Lovino closed the curtains on him, "Stay far away from me!"

He was well away that the Spanish cat was still outside and his words came out bitterly, as he toyed with the collar around his neck, "If we do only get one chance at life…then I'd rather live in comfort and luxary. Hell, this collar that you tried to maul off of me….I doubt you could even fathom the price." He sneered as he turned and saw that the curtains were wide open.

"I'm civilized, unlike you bastard." Lovino glared at Antonio, "I'm assured three delicious meals a day and will always have a soft bed to sleep on, unlike you filthy stray. You said my fur was pretty, that's because I take showers every day to get clean. What'd you do? Roll around in some rain water?" he snorted as Antonio pouted slightly.

"That's not nice Lovi." The stray whined and Lovino snorted again, "Stop calling me that like we're friends. I'm pointing out the disadvantages you have because you're an idiot. You have no one to watch over you, so you could may as well get hit by a car tomorrow!" He threw up his hands before tilting his head to the side as he realized what he just said, "And…I actually wouldn't mind."

Antonio hissed at the sudden nonchalant message before gritting his teeth and grinning at the pet, "I never knew such an elegant person could be so sadistic and cruel. I think I'm in love~" he sang out and Lovino grimaced and backed away again, "I don't know if you're serious or not…but that is not the way to get me to like you!" he hissed, but his cheeks became a pale pink color.

Antonio chuckled before sprawling out on the tree limb, his eyes gazing up at the shaded sun, "I have a dream, you know. To go to Spain and to eat tomatoes until I die! Just like my momma cat once told me." Lovino saw him turn so that he could gaze at him, "If you would go with me it'll be perfect…" but Lovino snorted and Antonio sighed, "But I suppose that'll never happen, huh?"

Lovino felt a small amount of guilt. He had just met this strange man yet he felt something for him (Something, not a definite feeling!) and didn't mean to make him feel sad. He bit his lip and smoothed his hair awkwardly, "My way of life isn't an easy thing to change…" he admitted. "Besides…There's a little boy that watches over me…and I can't just leave him."

Lovino was staring down at the floor, thinking of his owner. The boy was so kind to give the neko everything he could ever ask for so he could never leave him. He looked up to further explain his predicament to find that the Spanish neko had vanished. He quickly ran to his window to see him already running across the lawn, "Hey! I was still speaking wait! Stupid bastard!" he called out to the retreating man before frowning and leaning against the window before blushing, "You better come back tomorrow…I'll be waiting."


End file.
